


Marriage Before Mating

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Dorks in Love, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mating Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “You know when I went to space, I expected to James Kirk the place up and sleep with a bunch of aliens. I was even prepared for accidental marriages, but ! This I was not expecting.” Tony gestured to himself.





	Marriage Before Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/143029840608/hachilemon-you-know-when-i-went-to-space-i) for [hachilemon](http://hachilemon.tumblr.com/).

“You know when I went to space, I expected to James Kirk the place up and sleep with a bunch of aliens. I was even prepared for accidental marriages, but _this_! This I was not expecting.” Tony gestured to himself. He was decked out in a red and gold and gold battle suit made from a material that Tony couldn’t wait to analyze and recreate in his lab. The material was light and felt like spandex, but it could hold up against blades and quite a few other types of attacks. It was also the traditional wedding garb on the planet where Quill and him were.

Peter scrunched his face as he tugged on the collar of the blue and gold suit he’d been forced to don. “You’re tone says this is my fault.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t. I said your tone did, and I don’t like it—your tone that is. And at least you get to wear your favorite colors. I’m stuck in this.” Peter paused as he fiddled with the wrist of his suit. “Do you think they’d let me wear my coat to the ceremony?”

“Oh god, don’t.” Tony clutched his head with one hand and grasped the edge of the bureau with the other. “We got into this mess because you started dancing around me in front of them. With our luck, wearing the coat will be a sign of war.”

“Oh, come on! What are the chances of that happening?”

“What were the chances of your dance being an alien species’s mating dance? Also what were the additional odds of that species being against mating dances and mating in general before marriage or whatever the heck they call this ceremony?”

Peter opened his mouth to quip then shut it. He frowned as he mulled over the odds.

Tony sighed. “Whatever. We get married, stay a few more days while we refuel and fix up the ship, and then we hightail it out of here.”

“Speaking of tails and backsides…” Peter’s eyes roved over Tony. The corner of his mouth quirked up. “May I just say that you look amazing.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “How about we break a few laws and make sure we’re sexually compatible before we get married?”

Tony scoffed, but was unable to fight his smile. “I love sex, but even I’m not willing to risk ending up in jail or being killed for it. Besides,” Tony smirked, “we already know we’re sexually compatible.”

Peter strolled up to Tony and put his hands on either side of the genius, pinning Tony against the wall. “Yeah, but I preformed a mating dance for you. Shouldn’t we mate?”

“First, you didn’t know it was a mating dance. Second, you can mate with me after we’re married.”

Peter quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, I knew it was a mating dance. I just didn’t know it was this species’s mating dance.”

Tony frowned, confused.

Peter’s grin grew. He leaned in close so his warm breath ghosted Tony’s ear. “It was my personal mating dance for you. I don’t shake my ass that much for just anyone.”

Tony shuddered, pleasure bubbling low and warmth spreading through his body. He hummed thoughtfully as he turned and pecked Peter on the cheek. “Sorry, hon, you have to wait for our marriage bed.”

Tony slipped out from Peter’s arms.

Peter huffed. “So what are the odds that we can get our new friends to speed up the ceremony so we can get to the mating part already?”

“I’m starting think you want me only for sex,” Tony feigned hurt.

“Listen, as a man who has traveled through several galaxies, I can safely say there a very few people out there with an ass as nice as yours. It’s my duty to worship and love that ass every chance I get.”

“You’re still not getting any sex until we’re married.”

“Damn. Had to try.”  


End file.
